Humanator
by WalkbyMoonlight
Summary: There is more to Cameron then John knows. First chapter is theoric, 2nd is smut. This is a twoshot. I'm working on a few sequels among other TSCC's. They can also be located on my livejournal under walkbymoonlight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I now know why Mom and 'Uncle' Derek don't want me to be near Cameron. Why Mom doesn't want Cameron to walk around without clothes. Why Derek hates Cameron especially. What no one knows is that day when I ran out without breakfast, after seeing Mom sign over her rights to me, I came back. I've learned from my years alive that nothing is guaranteed and no one is ever safe. I wanted to apologize to Mom and tell her I love her but before I entered through the kitchen door, I could hear Derek and Cameron talking through the open window. Cameron liked to leave the window open because it helped her be alerted quicker to anyone approaching the house.

"I guess you're not hungry either." Derek said, sarcastically. I looked through the window, surreptitiously, to see Cameron pull her plate of pancakes to her, cut and eat a bite, then push her plate away. Derek deadpanned. Silence filled the room but it was tense.

"You may fool them but you don't fool me. I know you." He hatefully spat out. His eyes looked insane.

"I know you, too." Cameron said quietly but without fear. Silence filled again and instead of going inside, I turned and ran towards school. I looked back to see Cameron following me at a distance, as always, alert.

That conversation had me thinking. Who is Cameron? What is she? She's a terminator yes. But she's not a normal terminator. Why would my future-self send her back to me? Why this model? And most of all, why can't I see her as a machine?

Now I know. When my father, Kyle Reese, came to the past to impregnate my mother, he told her something future-me forbade him from telling Mom.

Mom saw me look at Cameron with longing. Well what did she think was going to happen? Cameron is the most beautiful, sexy woman I have ever seen. She would do anything for me and despite knowing that inside she has a computer chip, I long for her. I even think I may be falling in love with her. She's the only thing normal and stable in my whole life. My own mother signed over her rights for me and while I've forgiven her and I know her reasons, it still hurts. But Cameron would never turn on me. She even told me how to kill her. I know how but I know I never could. Being around her as built up a good deal of UST in my system and every time no one is looking, I get to look at her like I always want to look at her. When Mom is out, I watch Cameron get undressed and dressed and in the shower. I'm pretty sure Cameron knows but she never says anything and sometimes I think she puts on a show for me. Anyway Mom caught me. She came into my room later that night, and asked me what the hell I thought I was doing. I just stuttered and tried to come up with an excuse. Mom just sighed.

"I knew this would happen." Mom looked resigned. Apparently I looked confused because Mom continued on. "I didn't believe Kyle when he said you would fall in love with a terminator. I didn't think you would be that stupid. But now I see, nothing I did could have stopped this."

I was shocked to say the least. Mom not only admitted defeat and spoke of my father but her words, her words, I couldn't even describe them.

"So…You're not mad at me?" I asked timidly. I wanted assurance that what I felt wasn't wrong.

"No. Cameron is not an ordinary terminator. There's something you should know." She paused. "You build her from a human. After Judgment Day, you and your team were trying to find ways to save what was left of humanity. You were doing experiments to make some weapon that could defeat Skynet and it's monster terminators. One of your resistance fighters brought back a woman he found. No one knew who she was or how she came to be out there. She was severely hurt and was weaving in and out of consciousness. When she was awake, she didn't remember anything about herself and her life. Nobody thought she would live. Then you, who can't stand to see people die without doing something, thought up a way to save her and that could help our side. You spent five days in a surgery room replacing her skeleton and her body parts that had given up. Her heart was still working but you designed a way that she didn't need it. She still had her digestive system but since she was more terminator then human, she didn't need to eat. Halfway through, her brain crashed. She was brain-dead. So you tossed your team out and holed up in there. Nobody knows what happened in that room except your future-self. But when you came out, Cameron came with you. She had a human brain, she could feel emotions and physical pain, but it was enhanced and rebuilt to be similar to a terminator. She was the first half-human, half-terminator to be build. She obeyed you because she wanted to. You showed others the way to do mechanize others and you build a small army with that knowledge, an army that could fight against Skynet but that wouldn't turn on you, who would feel. You jokingly called them Humanators. I don't know how you did so you're going to have to figure out how to on your own.

Kyle also told me that Cameron and you became very close. That caused a bit of an uproar among some of the fighters. They believed that she would turn like the others. They trusted you to not say anything but when it became clear that you and Cameron were in a relationship, people thought you were letting your emotions get in the way of your logic. It settled down when you made others and the 'Humanators' proved that they wouldn't turn, that they were human in how they viewed things and how they acted. Kyle didn't know that John would send Cameron to us. I thought I could show you how horrible terminators were, to put you off Cameron. I thought I had more time. Then Cameron showed up and there was nothing I could do. Derek knew what was going to happen between you and Cameron in the future. He hates all terminators, not just Cameron. All he sees is the terminator side of her and I guess I'm the same. I don't like it, but I'm letting you make your own choices. Don't do anything too horrible and try not to show it in front of Derek or myself, if you can. I'll let you rest now. Goodnight."

And just like that, she walked out of my room. It was a lot to digest. Cameron was human. Future-me just replaced some things. Nothing would have changed my feelings but that knowledge took a weight off my shoulders. I lay on my back, thinking of how to go about telling Cameron. This took place up to about 20 minutes ago. I'm still lying here. I don't know how much time passed before a knock came at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come in." Cameron entered, her eyes a little brighter then normal, and closed the door behind her. She wore a t-shirt of mine, too large on her. I couldn't see anything under them. Cameron came up to the bed and I moved over to let her sit down. She, however, lay down next to me, on her side facing me. She was very close and I could feel her heat, her human heat, coming off her in waves.

"John?"

"Yeah, Cam."

"Sarah told me you know."

"Yeah, I know." We fell into a silence. I looked over at her. She looked nervous and antsy. "Cameron, I want you and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you." There it was off my chest, which was now filled with fear of rejection.

"Oh John." She breathed. My stomach dropped. "Finally, you admit it." I stared at her in disbelief. "I've seen you watching me. You watch me shower. While that's thrilling to know you want me, I wanted you to admit it."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I just stared at her, thinking over what she said. Suddenly, she moved closer to me. Before I could blink, she was hovered over me. I looked up at her. Her beautiful chocolate eyes were warmer then I'd ever seen them.

That's when it happened. What can I say? I'm a horny teenage boy, who just happens to have the object of his lust on top of him. Who wouldn't get an erection?

Cameron noticed. She shifted her hips. I groaned, burying my face into the crevice between her shoulder and neck. I decided to go for it. I angled by head back and reached my hands up to frame her face, my fingers tangled in her hair. I pulled her gently down towards me. Our lips met. It was sweet at first. Just like the few kisses I barely got to share with other nameless girls, but not near as perfect. Her lips seemed fitted for mine. I wasn't completely sure if Future-me designed them that way or Cameron was just made that way.

Of course, being a teenage boy, that sweetest didn't last long. Soon, our mouths were locked together, my hands caressed down her back, pushing her more firmly into me. Her hands were feeling up and down my sides. Her tongue was doing things I'd only dreamed about. It was pure heaven. It sounded girly but it was.

Her every curve was pressed against each hard line of my body. For all her strength, she was surprisingly soft. Her skin felt like velvet and the sounds she made when I touched her, made me harder then ever. Her hands slid under my shirt and yanked it off of me. She pulled back enough to raise the t-shirt she wore off herself and toss it away. She wore only a bra and panties underneath. The bra was red lace covering her squarely. Her panties were boy-shorts, the same red lace of the bra. They were a bold contrast to the milkiness of her skin. She smiled at my look of awe.

"Your mother and I went shopping. Apparently, that's something women of this time like to do." A shiver of disgust went through me.

"Please, Cam, don't mention my mother in the middle of this…this…"

"Sex, lovemaking, hiding the sausage, fucking, reproducing, mating, wild-monkey-sex, acting like animals, giving into carnal desires, acting in the flesh, cohabiting ,…"

"Cameron, I get it."

"I don't sleep."

"I know. Just don't mention her. Nice clothes..."

"Thanks."

"But they would look better off." Cameron grinned at him.

"Well, why don't we see?" I wasted no time in reaching around her to unhook her bra. Unfortunately, I have zero experience in unhooking bras.

Cameron sighed, reaching behind me to do it herself. I slid the straps slowly down her arm, trailing my fingers along her skin, sensually, at least that's what I was going for. I tossed the bra in a direction, not caring where it landed, just that it was off. I flipped us. I kissed along her neck before pulling back to pull my t-shirt off. I caressed her breasts while kissing down her neck. Cameron slid her hands into my sleeper pants dragging them down my legs. Her fingers on my skin felt like silkened fire. She threw them away and slid her hands up my legs. She snaked her hot fingers into my boxers, her hands wrapping around my hardness. I gasped and arched up into her hand. All my blood, what was left elsewhere, flowed to my manhood. I could barely breathe. No one had ever touched me like this.

"John, are you okay?" I just nodded. When I regained control, I snagged my fingers in her panties and dragged them off her legs. I kissed down her chest. She yanked my boxers off. My mouth enclosed on her nipple, my hand on her other breast. She arched up, offering herself to me. I moved to her other breast. She explored my groin, her hands providing pressure where I wanted it. I moved down, my mouth pressing kisses to her stomach, licking a path to her center. I wrapped my hands around either hips, my knees spreading her legs apart. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air around her womanhood. I opened them and stared at her loveliness. She had wisps of brown hair covering her pinkness. The shortage in hair was arousingly erotic. I surged forward. Cameron's hands went to my hair as I wrapped my legs around her pleasure. Her hips bucked upward as I sucked at her. She whimpered and gripped tighter on my hair when I licked her. I moved down and explored her inside with my tongue, sweeping over places that made Cameron gasp for non-necessary air. She pulled me upward.

"John, now please." She pleaded.

"Do we need?"

"No I'm good." She barely got the words out when I pushed forward into her. We both clutched at each other. From what I'd read and heard, she felt like she was being filled and an emptiness was easing. I felt like nothing I'd read. Her insides were hot and tight, compressing around my staff in a nearly painful pleasure.

We moved as one. For every thrust I gave, she gave one back. Her hands grabbed at my shoulders. I showered her neck with kisses and bites. I moved a hand down her leg, holding tight to her thigh. I pulled her legs apart more, getting closer to her. I purposely rubbed what part of my staff was outside her body to her pleasure, increasing friction and pleasure in her. I reached up and took her hand. I wrapped my fingers in her smaller ones, clutching to her, baring myself completely to her mercy. We merged together, gasping and moaning. I felt Cameron move more franticly and thrust harder. Her back arched into my chest, her breasts crushed into me. Her legs came up and wrapped around my hips. I buried my face in her neck, when I felt her walls convulse around me. Her body shook and mine did too. I lifted my head and kissed her lips as I felt a tightening in me. I pressed my tongue into hers as I imprinted her with my seed.

When we regained our breath, I turned us over. I pulled her down my body to rest her head on my chest. My head fell back on the pillow, my fingers went to her hair, twisting the strands around my fingers.

"I love you, Cameron."

"I love you, too, John."

"Maybe not now, but someday, will you marry me?"

"Of course John, of course."

A/N, okay so hopefully, that came out right. I'm not that great with sexual scenes from the guy's POV. I've also recently become obsessed with trashy romance novels so I apologize if that's how it turned out. Also the photo, either below or in another entry is what Cameron's underwear is. Okay so it took me to Sunday but it is 3:30am so technically it's not too far past Saturday. Feedback would be nice. Sequel ideas are in my mind. Right now, the ideas are:

A baby is born from this coupling

A story of them marrying/story of their marriage

A story of Future-John remembering his time with Cameron, this has a twist in it, so I may go with this one

Of course I could just write one of each, anyway let me know.

-Walk by Moonlight


End file.
